


The Love Of Friendships; A boarding school life.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Boarding School/Teen years AU [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers; age 15. Navigating her life through out Jeffery Dale Academy.
Relationships: Cassie Sandsmark/Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers & Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Boarding School/Teen years AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535858
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23





	1. Cassie and Steph's cute, blonde, hopeless, useless,gay idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana Prince has a crush on Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babes! I initially was going to post this on my birthday (Nov 2nd) but didn't get a chance to. So here you go!

Kara Danvers was thankful. She was thankful for her parents. She was thankful for her sister. She was thankful for her cousins. She was thankful for her guy friends. She was thankful for her girl - friends. She had no idea how much her life would change when she got the news her school was going to be expanding. 

Kara was asleep in her dorm room when she her phone started to ring.

“Hello?” She said half sleepily. She was awoken by a loud squeal, she winced. “Jesus Christ”

“Kara!! You need to get down to the lounge right now” Said the voice on the other end.

“Slow down Stephanie. What exactly are you so happy about?” Kara asked. 

“Just get down here, bye” Stephanie said before ending the call. Kara groaned before getting out of bed and changing into some day clothes & heading down to the girls lounge. She jogged over to Stephanie & Cassie.

“Okay, what’s up?” Kara asked. “You two better have a good reason to wake me up on a damn SATURDAY” she yelled. 

“Duh!” Stephanie began, “look at this.” She said, handing Kara her phone. “And read it” Kara snatched the phone and eye'd Stephanie with caution. 

_ "Hey, your friend Kara is really cute.. can you set us up? DP" _

Kara looked back up, "DP?" She asked. Cassie walked over and turned Kara's body towards a girl who looked like an actual Goddess. 

"Diana Prince" Cassie said. "She likes you" 

"She likes ME?" Kara whisper shouted, "you've got to be fucking kidding me" 

"Nope" Cassie smirked, popping the P, "She likes you" she said as she bopped Kara's nose. 

"Oh, well I don't even know how I feel about her" Kara lied. Though it was easy for her friends to know she was lying. When Kara lies, she begins blushing and her eyebrows go up, not to mention the crinkle. Which is what her sister loves pointing out. Steph and Cassie exchanged looks, rolling their eyes.

"you know you start blushing when you lie, right?" Cassie asked her.

"Yeah but I'm honest this time" Kara replied.

"Right.." Stephanie said sarcastically, she noticed Diana walking over, "Oh hey Diana"

"Haha, not falling for it," Kara said.

"Hey guys" Diana said, Kara jumped and spun around.

"Holy Biscuits," she exclaimed. "hey, hi Diana" Cassie and Steph snickered, and Kara sent them a glare. 

"Hey Kara" Diana said with a smile. "Are you free this afternoon?"

"Me?" Kara asked.

"Yes you, dummy" Steph whispered.

“Yeah, I’m free later” Kara stammered as she fiddled with her glasses and her cheeks flushed a dark red.

“Great! Want to hang out later at the quad? Just us” Diana said.

“Like a date?” Kara asked abruptly. 

Diana smirked slightly, “if you’d like it to be that” 

“Okay” Kara squeaked. “See you soon”

“Yep,” Diana smiled, “see you” she said as she walked away. As soon as Diana was out of the three girls sight, Stephanie and Cassie let out a squeal.

“Oh My God Kara. You just agreed to go on a date with Diana Prince!!” Steph squealed. 

Kara wiped the sweat dripping down her forehead, "yeah, I did. What's the big deal?" she asked.

Steph and Cassie rolled their eyes. Kara was a hopeless,, useless, gay idiot. But she's their hopeless, useless gay idiot and they love her anyways. Even if she is  ** _extremely_ ** , hopeless. 

Just a cute blonde bundle of hopeless , useless gay idiot. 

"You're a hopeless gay mess you know" Steph told Kara. Kara smiled.

"I know, but I'm your hopeless gay mess" Kara told you.

"Yes you are" Cassie said, "And we love you. Now let's get you ready for that date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3


	2. Just Give It Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks in the dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Kara was in her dorm room, getting ready for her  _ 'date' _ with Diana. Her roommate Suzanne 'Cissie' King Jones busts into her room with Kara's best friend, Lena Luthor trailing behind.

"Kara Josephine Zor El -Danvers, you have a date with the hottest girl in the entire school and you didn't tell me?!" Lena whisper yelled. Kara spun around.

"Where did you hear that?" Kara asked. She knew if the word got to Alex, her sister, it would become messy fast. Knowing how protective Alex is over Kara, she would give Diana her very well known "hurt my sister or touch her in anyway other than hugging, and I'll have your head on a platter", speech, yet again, Kara appreciated Alex's protectiveness. She knew Alex saw her as her baby sister. Kara was 15 and Alex was 17. Just a year and a half apart really, but Alex was protective the day the Danvers adopted 5 year old Kara. 

"Steph and Cassie texted Cissie about it and I was grabbing lunch with her" Lena said,. "Why? is it something you didn't want me to know?" She frowned, hiding her slight jealousy. She had been crushing on Kara for about 2 years now. Kara shook her head.

"No, of course not Lena. You're one of my best friends.  _ You are my best friend _ " Kara began. "I just don't know if this is really a date" she replied, struggling to fix her hair from the back.

"Here" Lena said, walking over and grabbing the hair tie from Kara's hand, "I got it" she told her as she helped tie Kara's hair in a ponytail. "anyways, why aren't you sure this is a date? Cassie told me she has a crush on you” 

Kara rolled her eyes.  _ Seriously, Cassie?  _ “I just don’t get why a girl like Diana Prince, who has got to be the nicest and most popular girl in the entire school. would like someone as boring and annoying as me, Kara Josephine Zor El Danvers” Kara confessed. 

“Hey” Cissie said, speaking out, “ **Kara. You’re not boring and you are not annoying.** ”

  
  


“Oh Please, Cissie. You’re only saying that ‘cus you’re my roommate” Kara said with a sad tone. 

“No” Cissie said,walking closer and taking a seat on Kara’s bed. “I’m saying that because you’re my best friend & I  _ mean _ it” 

“You do?” Kara asked, turning her head away from her friends. 

“Duh” Cissie said. “Kara, look at me”

Kara turned her head to look at Cissie. 

“You are one of the best people I know. You always work hard. You put others first. You’re sweet, kind, caring. You are an adorable bundle of sweetness” Cissie said to her. Kara felt her eyes water. But she was smiling. Cissie leaned over and wiped away a tear that slid down Kara’s face. “And if Diana doesn’t actually see that then it’s her loss”

“Plus if she hurts you, you have the Kara Danvers protection squad to back you up” Lena added as she finished the last bit of Kara’s hair. 

Kara bit her lip. “Thanks, guys. I don’t know why I am so insecure all of a sudden”

Cissie shrugged. “Beats me Kara. I know some low lifes bully you and they shouldn’t, nor should they ever make you feel insecure about yourselves, but you, by far have gotta be the 2nd cutest girl I’ve ever seen”

“Thank you- wait, who’s the first?” Kara asked, as soon as she heard  _ second _ .

“No one to your knowledge” Cissie answered.

“Suzanne King Jones, do you like somebody?” Kara asked. Cissie cringed, she didn’t hate when she was called by her full name but she didn't like it either, especially when it was her friends. That’s when she knows she got caught in a lie. 

“You  _ know _ I don’t like being called Suzanne” Cissie noted.

“Who is it?” Kara asked. “Wait, don’t tell me. I want to guess”

“Fine” Cissie chuckled, “I’ll let you guess. If you tell us whether or not you also have a crush on Diana” Cissie said as she raised an eyebrow and smirked. Lena snickered. 

Kara’s face flushed. That definitely, caught her off guard. 

“Oh, well, I’m not so sure if I have a crush on her or not” Kara said in a quiet voice. 

“You are like a fucken tomato, right now babes” Cissie told her. “C’mon Danvers, please? I promise I'll tell you who I like” 

Ms. Danvers caved.

“Fine Jones, you win. Yes, I do kinda like Diana” Kara confessed. 

“Hah! I knew it. And I kind of like Cassie.” she confessed back. 

"WHAT?" Kara and Lena said in sync. Cissie let out an awkward laugh. Kara was about to speak again when her phone got a text. 

Lena and Kara exchanged looks before Lena basically knocked Kara down to grab her phone, jokingly, of course.

_ 'Hey cute face, at the quad waiting for you now, see you soon xoxo D'  _ Lena read out loud.

"Aww" Lena and Cissie said in sync, "how cute" 

"Shut up you door knobs” Kara said before snatching her phone, “ Okay well I'll be back later" Kara told them as she headed towards the door. 

"bye cute face" Cissie teased as Kara left the room. Cissie turned her head to Lena.

"Lena. Why didn't you say anything?" Cissie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked, confused. 

"Lena, I know how you feel about her. Why didn't you tell her?" Cissie asked.

"She clearly likes Diana, and I won't take that away from her" Lena said, "I'm fine pining from afar, Cissie, as long as she's happy" 

Cissie King Jones wrapped her arms around Lena in a big hug.

"You, Lena Luthor, are the most hopeless gay I've ever met. And you're betting to sacrifice your happiness for the girl you're in love with" Cissie told her. She released from the hug.  


"I love her Cissie" Lena said as her eyes watered, "I really do, I love her so much I want to hold her and never let her go, it hurts knowing I was going to tell her how I felt today. But she likes Diana and Diana is really nice" 

"You're amazing Lena" Cissie said as she cupped Lena's face, "And Kara sees that. Just give it time" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love xx


	3. The Sound Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to go on the date with Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

Kara was on her way to Diana . When she got to the quad, she met Diana by the water fountain. 

“Hey Kara” Diana said. 

Kara was mesmerized. Diana was gorgeous. She was a stunner. She was the student body president. Her best friends were Nat Romanoff, and Carol Danvers, Kara's cousin. She was the most popular girl in school. Not just for her looks, of course, Diana was also incredibly kind. She treated everyone the way they deserve to be treated. 

“Hey Diana,” Kara replied with a smile. “Thanks for asking me to hang out”

Diana smiled back. “Thanks for agreeing to meet me,” She took a seat by the edge of the fountain. "I've been meaning to ask you something"

Kara took a seat next to her, the sun was shining but the scene made it all the more romantic. It was springtime and the grassy area with tulips that surrounded Kara and Diana, made it all the more romantic. 

"What's up?" Kara asked as she sat down. 

"I think it's better if I show you.." Diana said, she leaned in to kiss Kara, when a water balloon hit Kara, causing her to topple into the fountain.

Kara let out a loud shriek as she fell over. 

"Oh my God" Diana said as she leaned over and grabbed Kara's arms to pull her out, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah" Kara lied, her cheeks were red and it was hard to tell, but by the looks of it, she was crying. "Sorry."

"Who threw that?!" Diana shouted, but no one showed themselves. She looked back at Kara. "Hey, do you need me to take you back to your dorm?"

"Yes please" Kara replied in a tiny voice. Diana wrapped her jacket around Kara and helped her back to her dorm. When they got to her dorm, she knocked on it and Cissie answered. 

"Kara! Oh my God, you're soaking" Cissie said, "Lena, go get a towel" Kara and Diana entered the room and sat Kara down on the chair at her side dresser with a mirror. "What happened?"

"We were talking when some jackass threw a water balloon at her. She fell into the fountain" Diana explained.

"What? Kara, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Cissie asked. 

Kara shook her head and sniffled, “I’m fine. I just need to take a shower” she said as Lena ran out and wrapped a towel around her. “Thanks.. I think I need to take a shower, excuse me” she sniffled. She got up and left the three older girls there. 

“Diana, do you know why somebody would want to do this?” Cissie asked.

“Honestly, I don’t. Kara is genuinely the nicest girl I know” Diana replied. “Though I heard Eric Weller and his stupid cronies, Donald Peppermint and Velocity Stoning were allowed back onto campus today after they egged your car last year” 

“You think it was them?” Lena asked.

“Maybe. I’m angry now though. I need to go talk to someone about this. Tell Kara I’ll call her later” Diana said as she left the room. A few minutes later, Kara came back out dressed. 

“Where’d Diana go?” She asked as she dried her hair. 

“She said she was gonna go talk to someone who might know who hit you” Lena began, “Kara, babes, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes” Kara replied, “I’m fine. I didn’t get hurt or anything. Thankfully” 

“Good. So are we still on for game night?” Lena asked.

“Totally. Sam’s dorm?” Kara asked.

“Yep. Just meet us there tonight” Lena told her.

“We’ll be there” Kara said with a smile.

"Okay" Lena said, her phone was blowing up with texts from Sam. "Jesus" She mumbled. She looked back at Kara and Cissie, "I gotta run, but I'll watch you later" she said before placing a kiss on Kara's head like she always does and leaving the dorm. Kara felt confused as to why her stomach fluttered when Lena did that. Because Lena's always been that friendly with everyone.   


Cissie sat next to Kara and looked at her, "wanna watch a movie?"

"Duh" Kara replied. 

For the rest of the afternoon, they binged watched Gossip Girl, Pretty Little Liars and all the seasons of Supernatural. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts below.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments please


End file.
